Code Geass Rider
by stardrago
Summary: This are just some possible crossovers with Kamen Rider and others
1. Chapter 1

Possible Code Geass Crossovers

Just to remind that these characters do not belong to me

These are just some possible crossovers I have if someone would like to try this then be my guess unless I decided to do them myself

This is an idea to get you going if you want to proceed in doing this, you may want to go to Wikipedia for more info. In the final episode when Kamen Rider Agito Shining form attacked the Overlord of Darkness, Gouram (from Kamen Rider Kuuga since Agito was a direct sequel to it) came also in sensing danger; when the explosion happen it tore a ripped in reality and hurled Gouram now grown 6 meters in length from the energy with a Seed of Agito to the Code Geass reality, however a bit of the Overlords power also went there and later formed the buffalo lord, Taurus Ballista (from Decade) to destroy the Agito seed; There it takes place were Suzaku and Lelouch at gunpoint at the island with Kallen standing there. Suzaku was able to shoot Lelouch and his body goes into shock and Suzaku goes to subdue him while Kallen fled not taking who Zero's identity was, suddenly a meteor(later dubbed Zero's Requiem) appeared above them and under the Live command Suzaku fled leaving Lelouch to be crushed under it. However the Agito seed sensing the Geass power absorbed Lelouch within the meteor for a vessel.  
About a year had passed and the meteor was still on the island until the Buffalo Lord had found it and the Ant lord army he created to destroy the Agito seed but sensing the Lords caused Lelouch to awaken but still in a feral state he becomes Exceed Gills (the proto-stage) and fights and weakens the Lord and later swims to Area 11 (Japan) and later found at the shore naked by some elderly married Elevens from Shinjuku. The Emperor only changed the memories of Nunally with Rolo and to stay at Ashford if C.C. would return and that Lelouch was killed during the Black Rebellion but has not told Nunally of that part. He would have lost his memory and his appearance changed a bit, his hair is white and when he activates his geass his eyes would change; thanks to the seed, have psychic abilities (like the person who becomes Agito from Decade)from his red right eye and canceling out Geass effects from his left blue eye (like the Dragon eyes from the Alter ring belt) and when being taking care by the elderly elevens they name him Rei and told him about what had happen to the country, Zero, and the failed black rebellion. When some Ant lords came by and wanting to protect the old married couple he finally able to become Agito.

Later on in the story when Guilford challenges him when he takes on the don of Zero to a duel the meteor comes by and then shatters, revealing a knightmare frame Zero calls the "Gouram Kūga(meaning clear-self)" 6 meters tall and the Amadam stone is on the center chest. When he calls Cho-henshin the Amadam changes color and the Frames armor changes form and color; Mighty red the default, Dragon blue, Pegasus green, Titan violet, and when it merges with the Shinkirou it becomes Ultimate form and when Agito is in shining form it becomes Rising Ultimate. The Lords will be able to merge with Knightmare frames and later grow and become frames themselves

this will be rated T and it will be a harem with Lelouch x C.C., Kallen, Kaguya, Milly, Shirley, and the Tianza


	2. Code Geass Zero RX

The Armored Officer Gatezawn from the Crisis Empire had secretley finished duplicating the Sun Stone when Kotaro was first in their ship but needed to be fully charged and needed to get close to the sun's rays. He sent out his ultimate Strange Demon Robot Schwarian (who appeared in Kamen Rider Decade) and a few dozen of Chaps to complete the process but after the Sun stone was completly charged it created a wormhole that sucked itself, Schwarian, and the Chaps to the Code Geass world, when they were decending to Earth Schwarian blasted the Sun Stone but it split in 3.

One piece went to the Ganymede after Cecile got Nina out from the Knightmare before it was hit and was encase in a Cyrstal cocoon state which would be later sent to Schneizel's research team; the other two would have crashed together on Lelouch after being shot by Suzaku (like how you did with the meteor in your Tekkaman crossover);just like your story in Tekkaman he would been in that research base for a year but this time Schwarian's new Chaps he created with cybernetic tech. from this world and sakuradite found the research facility after Bartley and Rolo left and attacked the place in finding the Sun stone pieces when this happens Lelouch awakens but first comes out like a mutant Grasshopper (like Kamen Rider Shin) and attacks them and helping the scientists to escape (he would of lost his memory and being influence of Kotaro's personality when the Sun Stone was duplicated as well as some of his memories of Kamen Rider Black) and when facing with Schwarian's new Demon Robot the Sunriser belt appears and he becomes Zero RX (he looks like Black RX put the green parts of the suit would've been replaced with dark blue parts).

The Ganymede which was also in the facility had also came out and rename Acro (from RX's bike the Acrobatter) which would change forms when RX does. It would look like a Knightmare Frame version of the Core-Braver mech. from Sazer-X but in Blue and Gold with Red eyes and is about 6 meters


	3. Code Geass Round Zero

**Code Geass Round Zero**

This crossover between kamen rider blade and code geass; you could check wikipedia and youtube to memorize if you haven't watched kamen rider. This is a bit of a summary in how it starts.

In Kamen Rider Blade it takes 4 years after the tv series but the Albino Joker(human disguise, Junichi) has been waiting; he got a hold of the Data and DNA of the Trial series (from A-Z) as well as the 5th Ace card, Keroberus as well as making 2 more copies and rider belts for them and multipled them for his Army of Albiroaches to transform to either Glaive(yellow), Lance(Green), or L'arc(red) and plans to unleash the giant monster Jashin 14, his master He had also created a Rouse Absorber for himself for his Glaive suit and become a trinity form. Hajime and Kei Karasuma (the one who created the rider systems) had stumbled upon his plans; Karasuma caried the case of the Undead cards(for Hajime to use) as well as the rider systems which he had reparied Garren's and a Rouse Absorber for Leangle which was never used. During Junichi's experiment they tried to stop and they all had somehow went to a Alternate Earth.

This takes place a couple of months before Leouch gets his memories back; He and his brother Rolo, were off in a deserted area in Area 11 when they stumbled upon Hajime and Karasuma and wondering what were Eleven's during there when a dozen of the roach army came an attack them all, Hajime became Chalice to fight back; the case broked open and the rider system and Ace Card for Blade reacted to Lelouch and the one for Leangle to Rolo, deciding the only way to stand a chande Chalice told them to transform. Afterwords Hajime and Karasuma told them what happen and were they came from, also with Lelouch, the transformation had caused his memories to be restored. After words whenthe day Lelouch and Rolo went to Babel Tower they wnet there because they got info of some roaches in disguise over there. There Kallen gets to witness of what Lelouch became, Kamen Rider Blade-Zero.

The story will be a harem for Lelouch also Karasuma had created Rouse-Frames for them to use because the Rouch army have Trial-Frames, based on the Trial series. Also later on Suzaku becames Garren.

Tell me what you think and if you could do this, but it needs to be many chapters and if you can updated it daily, thanks


	4. Zeroferd

_This will be like a crossover for Guyver to Guyferd for Code Geass and uses themes from various Gundam series._

**Turn 01: the Day a Demon was Reborn**

_When the Zoaloard Archanfel stopped the asteroid to plummet the Earth the Guyver Unit of Guyver 0 was caught in a tear of space/time to another parallel Earth._

_Afterwards the Guyver Unit was found by the ruler of the Crown Organization, Zodiac; intrigued by the experiments of the Guyborg/Fallah symbiosis of the Metalferds he used the unit to be based on the forms of Guyferd and Deathferd but used the energies of the eight trigrams (names from Korea) the primary form will hold the powers of __**Tae; **__lake/mind, __**Jin; **__thunder, __**Sohn; **__wind, and __**Kahn; **__mountain; then the forms armor parts have the color of the other 4; __**Yi; **__fire right elbow, red, __**Kahm; **__water left elbow, light blue, __**Kohn; **__Earth, green right shin, and __**Geun; **__Heaven/Sky/Metal, violet left shin. __Keumgang (diamond) metal armor was made for him to wear when it was finished and dubbed it 'Zeroferd'. However because of all of these modifications the guyver unit had to adapt and Zodiac could not used it when he faced Guyferd and Deathferd. _

_The explosion had cause the unit to once again to be swept to a parallel Earth; however, Zodiac had created another control-like metal onto it with his personality so if he had dead his persona would take over the next person who made contact._

* * *

2017 a.t.b. on Kamina Island

After Suzaku shot Lelouch and told Kallen that she was just being used and ran all confused, he was going to bring him to the Lancelot when suddenly a bright light came above.

"A meteorite!?" Suzaku thought as it came down on the area. Feeling that he was going to die his **'Live'** command activated and abandon Lelouch, who was still in shock, and went to the Lancelot and escaped to survive the blast; when the command faded he was confused, "What happened, why am I in the knightmare…Lelouch!!!" and then he saw the crater, when coming closer he saw a rock with a glowing crystal orb in the center but no body.

His former friend and mortal enemy was no more, by the meteorite that will soon be known as "Zero's Requiem". Inside the Guren, still in the area, Kallen was shocked to what had happened, holding half of the broken mask of Zero closer to her, "Was, was he caught in the impact?" She continued to cry.

However, what they did not realize was that the meteorite was the guyver unit and it had transported him to a sub-dimension to reconstruct his body into a metalferd, thanks to the encounter with 'Crown' but would take a control-like metal to activate it; also the control metal that Zodiac made had split from the unit so it did not made contact with Lelouch or to release him, instead it went to the ocean which made contact with a dolphin with the Falhah it made.

* * *

2018 a.t.b.; somewhere in the area in South America a month after the failed Black Rebellion

The now mutiant dolphin had reached where its master was looking for, the place to rebuild its organization and reproduce the Fallah parasites, its original location. "Yes, with this the world shall be mine, but I have to make sure that Zeroferd will not interfere"; the control metal it possess still has the personalities of Guyferd and Deathferd when it was analyzing there capabilities. Also he would use the thought elevator at the South Pole because no one had used it and would be have his new forces to travel easily and get Zeroferd if it ever awakens because it does not remember where the unit landed.

* * *

2018 a.t.b.; near Kamina Island about a year after the failed Black Rebellion

The newly A.I. controlled knightmare frame, the Zodiac had created based on the 12 zodiacs; this one is the Pisces (similar to the Mermaid Gundam) and it was chasing an escaped experiment that has the prototype knightmare frame model which still hasn't had its control metal synchronized with Zodiac yet.

It was the Knightmare horse dubbed 'Chollima' (from G Gundam's Fuunsaiki), it had a horse with metalferd capabilities in its controls but like the legends it couldn't be controlled and had carried on its pedestal mode the 'Armuo' (Alpha; beginning, Mu; middle, Omega; end), inside its capsule (like the ones from G Gundam)

(_based on the Gundam Griepe but the face of the Gawain and the chest opens up for the cockpit like the Hi-Nu Gundam, the arms have rocket anchors in its hands like the Strike E, the right elbow has the attached GN shield/pincer from the Gundam Kyrios but colored blue, the bottom heel of the feet would reveal a wheel like those roller shoes for land spinners, and the back side is a optional pack for it to use in its fortress mode and has another one the Tactical Arms Pack from the __Astray Blue Frame 2nd L and they are in a sub-dimension, from the knowledge Zodiac got from the guyver unit, until they are used; it is about 6-7 meters like the frames the Zodiac creates which are controlled by the Frame Doll System; like the mobile doll from Gundam Wing; and powered by the fallah that had merged with sakuradite, and with its empowered abilities they do not need to be replaced with energy fillers_).

The two knightmares had control metals and where supposed to be commanded by the one Zodiac has, however the Chollima's was linked to the horse and it was still wild/feral and had escaped while still having the Armuro on it.

The Pisces went to its normal mode and used its trident's beam blast on the Chollima; it hit and the capsule separated from the pedestal towards the island and crashed near the crater and it opened up a bit. Close by the Chollima changed to its horse mode and facing the Pisces now on land, while this was happening the control medal from the Armuo was reacting to the one in the crater, synchronizing with it as well as releasing the subject it had. Zeroferd has been released. Although still in a feral state it saw what was happening between the two giants and knew what had to be done.

(_his body is like Guyferd's but_ _the red suit is replace with a darker blue with the silver lines, and the head is like Deathferd's but the front face like Guyferd's but has violet eyes and the crystal on his forehead is replaced with the control metal, also the chest is like Kamen Rider Saga's and the orb is magenta. The orb on the belt is silver and is the gravity control from the guyver. The armor parts; right elbow is red while the left elbow is blue and the right shin is green while the left shin is violet.)_

The Chollima had used its horn to stab at the chest before the beam net had reached it, but the A.I. system was still intact, the Pisces turned around to go back for the Armuo before sending the coordinates they were at but a small human-like figure was staring towards it and had released a blast of energy from its right arm and had hit the opened cockpit silencing the machine and collapsed. The net deactivated and the Chollima stared at Zeroferd. After a few min. it returned to its pedestal mode and the horse came out and was walking towards him; it had then let him pet it.


	5. Kamen rider sagaxa

**Kamen Rider Sagaxa**

After seeing the threat of the Neo Fangire from the future Shima had made a new rider system dubbed "Sagaxa" it would take the powers from Saga and the Ixa for the "eclipse project". Taiga allowed for them to use Sagarc and the Jacorder for the transformation sequence. The suit would resemble Saga but the back side would resemble the chest plate from Ixa and acts like a propulsion system for the user to fly. The back of its helmet would have the faceplate from Ixa in save mode for the user to sense anything from behind and can shoot energy blasts. Also the white parts of his armor are gray/silver and the eyes are magenta colored (like from Decade in Complete form).

The belt also has new features; they hold USB flash drives, the left side would hold 3 of his forms; Sagarc would have another slot on his other side to insert them and then use the jacorder from the other side to activate them, while the mouth still use the fuestles from the right side of his belt. So the user can transform into Saga and or when still untransform puts the flash drive on the slot and becomes Sagaxa. The drives are based on the eight trigrams. The left side would hold his fuestles, the front his wake up fuestle; the Jacorder can either be put on the right forearm for a punch or on the right leg (like from Faiz), the middle would summon his beast beast form in which the user is in, and the last one, in either of his forms would summon a technoganic dragon base on D.N.A. from Shoodoran dubbed Shoodra to fight against the Sabbats (his first appearance is like from Digimon's Paildramon in 4 meters but then evolves to Imperialdramon fighter mode in 7 meters) but it is still in a giant egg capsule until it is mature enough.

The flash drive on the middle would be gray/yellow and gives him his X form, Sagaxa and holds 4 of the trigrams; _**Tae; **__lake/mind, __**Jin; **__thunder, __**Sohn; **__wind, and __**Kahn; **__mountain_; the top on Sagarc would show a yellow X and the 4 spaces would show in silver the trigrams.The one in the front would be blue and gives him his Raider form, and holds two trigrams; _**Kahm**__; water, and __**Geun**__; /Metal_; the top shows the Um-Yang, the Blue part shows in black Kahm, and the red part Geun. The one in the end would be red and gives him his Ranzer form, and holds two trigrams; _**Yi; **__fire, __**Kohn; **__Earth_; the top shows the Um-Yang, the Red shows in black Yi, and the blue one Kohn.

His Raider form looks like Knight in survive form based on a bat and can also do ice attacks, while his Ranzer form looks like Ryuki in survive form based on a dragon and can also do magma/larva attacks. They both have the faceplate crest from Ixa on their back of their heads and the propulsion system but Raider can still change shape of his capes to wings which could allow him to go faster. However still in the prototype stage these 2 can only last 10 minutes by themselves until it feeds on the life force energy of the user to keep the form, since the trigrams they have are not balanced like the x form, they had equal number of broken lines or solid ones. It takes 2-3 days for them to recharge.

Also, knowing that they needed a person to adapt to these capabilities they had injected powers from Taiga a fangire and Jiro a wolfen to Sagarc so it could inject them on a suitable user into a half-fangire, wolfen hybrid, but still in the prototype stage the user could lose his/her memories like the second user for Ixa, Otoya did but could be permanent.

However, when the Neo Fangire went back to the past they had broken the seal of Arc Kibat who has the spirit of Arc inside of it by using the remains of the Bat fangire who was defeated by both Kiva's and infused it with Arc Kibat, although his powers were still weak it created the Rey Kibat and created a host for it to become Rey, until he was strong enough to gain a physical form.

Rey went to the research lab in Australia where they were performing the "eclipse project" with Gelnewts (mirror monsters that were brought by a piece of the stone of Earth that the lab also has) which he and Arc kibat found and used its powers for a couple of them to be able to duplicate themselves; two originals could make 4 per week. When this was all happening and when Sagarc got close to the piece of the stone of earth it activated it sent them and the egg capsule into another world. While still crossing dimensions Sagarc got blasted and was sent to a different location while they would be in the Australia of that world.

* * *

2017 a.t.b. somewhere at the North Pacific Ocean

Sagarc had just received the signal from the capsule, Shoodra hasn't been awakening yet and a couple of Gelnewts have found and were attacking the capsule. It had to find a user for itself and fast so it could get to Australia before it was too late. It did a scan to sense any suitable life forms, it saw a aerial ship and sensed something it did not except; a lifeform that has genetics for a suitable host (since Lelouch was born by two Geass users his genetic make-up would make him above normal but not physically) as well as a 'power of the king' and flew straight towards it.

* * *

"I wonder what will the Emperor would do to me" said Lelouch. He had been captured by his best friend and mortal enemy Suzaku and now in prison clothing that was similar from C.C.'s to go back to the mainland. He is in a prison room but had a window to see the outside. Just then the window cracked open and came a UFO shaped saucer which was white, had yellow eyes and fangs on the face. "Wha…what is this?" said the surprised fallen prince. Suddenly 2 glass shard fangs appeared and went to the sides of his neck. "Guhhh!!" he cried and then markings appeared on his sides of his face and neck. Also the tattoo of the king had appeared on his left hand.

Sagarc had then wapped itself around his waist taking control of his body; he ripped the constraints from his arms and legs, the Jacorder was on Lelouch's right hand and inserted it… **"Henshin"**. Kamen Rider Saga was back. He then used the fuestle in the middle to summon his beast form and put it on Sagarc's mouth **"Beast Form"**

* * *

Suzaku had a lot of thinking, he had plan to use Lelouch to have the Emperor have him become a Knight of the Rounds, another step to have Japan as a nation by becoming the Knight of One someday, however he was interrupted by a explosion. "What happened?" asking one of the pilots of the ship. "There seems to have been an explosion at the prison cell, perhaps lighting?" said the co-pilot.

Suzaka made his way to the prison cell as fast as he could. When he got there he saw a huge hole on the wall where Lelouch was hold only to find some pieces of his restraints. "He's gone, where?" and then far away he say what look like a flying snake. "What is this…don't tell me he got eaten?" Suzaku had already been told of the power of geass, now he also needs to acknowledge of mythical creatures?

* * *

Australia

A few of the villagers went to see what had cause the ground to shack and saw a huge egg but was being attacked by some humanoid creatures, after a while they were spotted as well and were being attacked until the ground shook again, only this time they say from the clouds of sand a shadow of a giant serpent only to be replace by a small humanoid figure whose chest was emitting the colors from the rainbow an attacked the creatures and helping a child to get away from the battle.

"Borlung" said one of the villagers; to them the Rainbow serpent had taken human form to protect its people from the other creatures. Then they heard it **"Wake up"** and the sword like device extended and went through the creatures and then shattered. Afterwards with no signs of them the thing on its waist came off and the figure changed back to a human boy in prison clothes and collapsed.

The child that had got away from the battle went towards him to see if he was okay. "Ar…are you alright mister?" the kid got a strange reply as the young man got up "Who are you…who am I?"

Sagarc was afraid of this would happen, his user had lost its memory, of course time will only tell if they return or not, right now it needs him to fight the Gelnewts and Rey before they resurrect Arc. It will take time for him to understand him but thanks to the injections from Taiga he should understand it and tell him why it needs him.

* * *

In another location in Australia

"So, our scouts had been destroyed by Saga and were unable to destroy the capsule", asked the Arc Kibat now posses by its master. "Yes sir, however it seems that now we can't go back to our world now" said Rey. "It doesn't matter this world shall be ours once we take it from the humans as our slaves". Said Arc, who was still recovering.

* * *

_This is a redo from my fanfic Code Geass R2: Kamen Rider Sagaxa_


	6. Kamen rider sagaxa turn 01

After almost a year Lelouch, now named Adam Sharon, who still doesn't remember with the help from Sagarc fought the Gelnewts secretly in Australia, preventing them in getting life-energy from the humans, however he had secretly asked some scientists in the country and base on the tech they got from Sagarc made 4 more rider suits; based from the 4 cardinal gods; and their beast forms. However, towards the end of the year Rey had stumbled upon the energy source called Sakuradite and found out it could multiple his powers in creating Sabbats as well transforming the Gelnewts to Sheerghosts which these creatures can have 2 evolve stages and able to replenish Arc's physical form. However, most of the stuff is at Japan now known as Area 11 and so he, Arc Kibat and a Gelnewt that could duplicate itself traveled there and create more fangires. Adam had to followed them and left behind the other Riders to deal the other creatures in Australia, little did he know that his former live would cross paths over there.

* * *

2018 a.t.b. At Babel's Tower

'It has been a year since the failed Black Rebellion' thought the disguised bunny girl Kallen Kozoki.

The representatives from the Chinese Federation had decided to visit at the Chinese Consolate today, and planned C.C. or Kallen as taking the role of Zero since they heard a year ago that Zero was lost at sea. Although they never found the body Suzaku had still became the Knight of Seven, also C.C. still said that he is still alive somewhere but not sure the location thanks to their contract with Geass. After spending time with C.C. she wanted to know if Lelouch did use his geass on her. They planned to use Babel's Tower to make a miracle first to take down the Viceory Carlares who had executed the members of Kyoto, except for Kaguya who along with Rakshata and Diedthard escaped to the Chinese Federation.

However, she was quickly grabbed from behind. "Well what do we have here another one for the bunny race?" said the Black King, "I'm not for sale" pleaded the disguised toned red-haired, it would have been easy to knock him out. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Fangire… Return that life you took to God!" and then **"Henshin"**, out from the corridor stood a figure that look like a king chess piece which reminded her of someone. "You" cried out the Black King and then marks appeared on the sides of his face and then transformed into the 'horse fangire', he then let go of the surprised bunny girl and began attacking Saga.

"So, you're the one who has the power of the king huh, my master will be pleased for your defeat" said the excited fangire. Which caused Kallen to widen her eyes from the comment 'power of the king', he couldn't be…could it she thought. The place was going wild and people were starting to flee as some of the Black Kings subordinates turn into newt like creatures, she decided to activate the signal.

When Saga came closing to win the horse fangire pulled out a stone and merged it with him. "So the sakuradite can make them stronger huh" just then a couple of Burai's came down, one of the people shouted "the Black Knights, there here" Saga then saw the horse now with a gun ready to shoot on the red-hair bunny girl "So, you were working with them, die bitch!" Kallen widen but Saga shielded her with his back but the blast had him untransform but Sagarc was still on his waist.

Kallen couldn't believe it, it was Lelouch who saved her and then he picked something on his right and put it on top of the belt **"Wake Up"** he then put a stick like thing on the right side of the belt and then a whip like energy went through the horse like creature shattering it, afterwards Lelouch collapsed from exhaustion.

Just then a Burai with horns came close to them with the Guren, the cockpit open and came the immortal green haired girl. "Kallen what happ…Lelouch, how?" asked the surprised C.C. "I don't know but we have to get him out of here" said Kallen. "Alright, we will stick to the plan and wait for the vicorey to come close to the building and then…"

* * *

Guilford couldn't believe what just happened, the building known as Babel's Tower had collapsed on the Viceory Carlares, he was ordering the people around him to stay calm and took control of the situation until one of the Glaston Knights told him to look on the screen and saw Zero declaring his return and making the Chinese Consolate as the United States of Japan.


End file.
